


Halfling

by lloydsglasses



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydsglasses/pseuds/lloydsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t use that word in the Shire. Not at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfling

“It’s not polite, you know,” says Bilbo, gazing up at the mountain, smoke curling lazily around his ears. Thorin takes a long drag from the pipe.

“What isn’t?”

“Halfling. I would’ve thought dwarves might understand that.”

Thorin frowns. “Understand what?”

Bilbo sighs deeply and turns to look at Thorin. “Well you’re not _that_ much taller than me. I’m sure you know what it’s like to be judged on the basis of your size.”

He does, as a matter of fact, but he’s not sure why Bilbo is bringing it up.

“Besides, I do have a name. A very good one at that, if I do say so.”

“What are you–”

“Halfling,” Bilbo interrupts, enunciating the word slowly, as if explaining something new to a small child. “We don’t use that word in the Shire. Not at all.”

Oh. He hadn’t realised. He thinks back to the way he introduced Bilbo to the Master of Laketown earlier that evening. _This is Mister Baggins, a Halfling of the Shire._ It’s a term he uses a lot, now that he reflects upon it.

_That was good work Halfling, though I would prefer not to travel by barrel again._

_Halfling! You will join us while we speak with the Men of the Lake._

_Come, Halfling: I have a pipe and weed enough for both of us._

“I’d rather you didn’t use it, either.” Bilbo’s voice snaps him back to the present. “I’m not half of anything.”

“No,” Thorin says slowly, recalling a Hobbit who was fierce and fearless as he stood between a dwarven king and an Orc that was at least twice his size. “No, you’re not.” 

He passes the pipe over and clears his throat. “My apologies, Mister Baggins. I shall not use that word again.”

“Quite right,” Bilbo nods, taking a drag from the pipe-weed. He turns back to the mountain and they sit together for a long while, until Thorin stands and beckons the Hobbit inside with a soft _come, Bilbo._

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a lot of feelings about Hobbits in general and a lot of feelings about Bilbo in particular and this is how they manifested.


End file.
